Kurangkai Puisi dan Simfoni
by Azumaya Miyuki
Summary: Bait-bait puisi dan denting demi denting simfoni yang menghiasi perjalanan mereka...
1. 1: Mimpi Tentang Memori Masa Lalu

**Kurangkai Puisi dan Simfoni**

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Akulah sang Lucifer_

_Penguasa neraka_

_Bertahta di singgasana Jahanam_

_Pemberontak Tuhan_

_Tapi tidak ingin diberontak_

_Rukuso_

_Desa yang dihuni kupu-kupu_

_Di mana sosok mungilmu yang 'cantik'_

_Menyeruak_

_Menyusup ke dalam relung kalbuku_

_Akankah kita dapat bertemu lagi…_

_Setelah hari pembantaian itu?_

_

* * *

_

Mimpi. Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi yang mampu membuat seorang lelaki beringas sekelas pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan pun terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran, dan napas yang putus-putus tak menentu. Sebuah mimpi tentang kejadian di masa lalu, tepatnya lima tahun silam…

"Kenapa dulu aku bisa sebodoh itu?" erang Kuroro, sambil mencoba untuk menutup kedua matanya agar tak melihat bayangan akan mimpi itu lagi. Namun sial, mimpi adalah sesuatu yang bisa dilihat ketika mata dalam keadaan tertutup sempurna, maupun pada saat terjaga. Kuroro menyadari bahwa perbuatannya hanya sia-sia belaka, jadi dia cepat-cepat bangkit dari ranjang dengan terburu-buru. Selimut yang dipakainya ketika tidur tergeletak bisu di lantai kamar.

Penampilan sang Danchou itu memang dapat menipu siapa saja yang bertemu dengannya. Senyuman ramah kerap tesungging di bibirnya, menghiasi wajahnya yang tercipta rupawan. Dengan segala keindahan eksterior yang membungkus fisiknya, siapa orang awam yang percaya kalau dia adalah pimpinan dari kelompok Ryodan yang terkenal paling sadis di jagad raya itu?

Rapi jali. Begitulah penampilan Kuroro bila sudah menyapa riuhnya jalanan. Dengan setelan jas hitam yang memukau, kening yang hampir selalu dibalut kain putih bersih, dan rambut hitam yang kilaunya melebihi rambut bintang iklan shampoo di televisi, berapa gadis sih yang bisa tahan untuk tidak kesengsem dengannya?

Oke. Mungkin sudah cukup saya memuji-muji Kuroro. Mari sekarang kita kembali pada cerita yang sesungguhnya.

Kuroro melangkahkan kakinya dengan setengah gontai. Tampaknya dia ingin mencari 'sesuatu', atau mungkin malah 'seseorang', namun tampaknya dia tidak tahu di mana kiranya keberadaan 'seseorang' atau 'sesuatu' itu. Cukup membingungkan, bukan?

Tingkahnya pun mencurigakan. Matanya meneliti setiap insan yang berjalan melewatinya, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tetapi pandangan penuh kecewa yang terpancar dari sepasang mata biru tua itu menyiratkan bahwa dia belum menemukan apa yang sedang dia cari.

Kepalanya menoleh sekali lagi, dan serta merta langkahnya terhenti. Kedua matanya menatap fokus kepada seraut wajah seseorang yang berdiri di ujung jalan, tengah terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan melalui ponsel yang berada dalam genggaman jemarinya.

Ya, orang berambut kuning keemasan, dengan bola mata biru yang teduh laksana air itulah yang dicarinya.

Kurapika. Satu-satunya yang selamat dari suku Kuruta.

Kuroro menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat. Pandangannya seolah tak dapat berpaling dari figur anggun di ujung jalan itu. Wajah 'cantik' yang dapat mengelabui orang dan membuat gendernya dipertanyakan khalayak ramai itulah yang selalu muncul di mimpi-mimpi Kuroro belakangan ini.

Mimpi tentang pembantaian suku Kuruta, dan mereka berdua adalah pemeran utama di dalamnya…

* * *

"Iya. Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Kurapika menutup ponselnya, lalu menoleh ke arah kanan. Antingnya yang indah bergoyang sejenak. Kurapika merasa ada yang tengah mengamati dirinya sedari tadi. Namun suasana di jalan itu begitu sepi. Nyaris tak ada orang yang melintas.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," Kurapika tersenyum kecil. Dia lalu berjalan melewati jalan itu, tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang sungguh-sungguh mengamatinya dengan serius.

* * *

_Takdir…_

_Percayakah engkau dengannya?_

_Aku tidak tahu_

_Harus mempercayainya atau tidak_

_Tapi, Kurapika…_

_Apa kita telah terikat 'takdir'?_

_

* * *

_

"Udara hari ini dingin sekali, ya. Langit pun seolah-olah menangis, dari tadi pagi hujan terus," Senritsu berucap sambil memandang tetesan air hujan yang baginya menimbulkan irama tersendiri dari balik kaca jendela yang beruap.

"Iya," Kurapika menjawab singkat sambil melirik sekilas, lalu kembali pada buku yang tengah dibacanya.

Senritsu lantas duduk di hadapan Kurapika. Dia memejamkan matanya, seolah-olah tengah mendengarkan sesuatu dengan seksama. Kurapika memandangnya penuh selidik.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, kudengar suara detak jantungmu sedikit kacau. Apa kamu sedang gelisah?" Senritsu bertanya balik.

"Kamu 'kan sudah tahu. Tak perlu kujawab lagi, 'kan?" sahut Kurapika sambil tetap membaca.

Senritsu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kata-katamu hampir seluruhnya tajam ya, Kurapika. Tapi aku tahu, sesungguhnya hatimu sangat baik."

Kurapika tetap diam, tak menanggapi, dan terus menelurusi baris-baris buku di tangannya.

* * *

Malam hampir usai. Pagi siap menjelang. Hampir seluruh manusia di kediaman keluarga Nostrad telah tertidur lelap. Kecuali satu orang… Kurapika.

Entah kenapa, malam ini mimpi seolah tak bersahabat dengannya. Mimpi yang dilihatnya, memaksanya untuk bangun dan tetap terjaga. Singkat kata, berulang kali mimpi buruk menyergap tidurnya yang lelap.

Kurapika lantas duduk di balkon, memandangi bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit. Sesuatu yang sudah jarang sekali dilakukannya karena kegiatan ini membuatnya teringat pada masa lalu.

Dulu, sebelum pembantaian suku Kuruta, ia dan orang tuanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama untuk menikmati taburan bintang yang begitu gemerlapan. Oleh sebab itu, dari kecil Kurapika telah mampu menghapal berbagai macam rasi bintang.

Tiba-tiba terlintas seraut wajah di pikirannya. Dia langsung mengepalkan tangan.

"Gara-gara kamu… Semua ini gara-gara kamu! Coba kalau kamu tidak ada, pasti kedua orang tuaku masih hidup!" serunya geram dengan suara gemetar.

"Oh, jadi ini yang menyebabkan dirimu gelisah."

Kurapika langsung berbalik begitu mengetahui kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Ternyata Senritsu. Ekspresinya yang tadi penuh kemarahan kembali diubahnya menjadi raut wajah yang tenang.

"Maaf, apa suaraku membuatmu terbangun?" tanya Kurapika sopan.

"Tentu saja tidak… Aku juga sering bangun di tengah malam hanya untuk menikmati indahnya kemilau gemintang di balkon ini," ucap Senritsu sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun memandangi bintang-bintang itu, tanpa ada terdengar suara sedikit pun.

* * *

"Ting."

Kuroro menekan tuts piano yang terletak di sebuah toko antik. Sungguh piano yang indah dengan arsitektur klasik nan memukau. Suara dentingnya pun terdengar sangat memanjakan. Tanpa sadar, Kuroro tersenyum ketika melihat piano itu.

"Maaf Tuan, apa Anda ingin membeli piano ini?" sang pemilik toko dengan ramah menyapa Kuroro.

"Ah, tidak. Tapi… apa Anda keberatan jika saya memainkan sebuah lagu?"

"Tidak masalah," pemilik toko tersebut tersenyum maklum. "Jarang ada orang yang tidak tergiur untuk mencoba memainkan piano ini setelah memandangnya lekat-lekat."

Kuroro duduk di sebuah kursi. Lalu jari-jarinya langsung menekan tuts demi tuts piano tersebut, mendentingkan sebuah lagu instrumental yang indah namun menyayat hati. Seisi toko tersebut langsung dibuat terpana dan terkagum-kagum olehnya. Mereka menghadiahi tepuk tangan yang meriah ketika lagu yang dimainkan Kuroro itu selesai. Kuroro tersenyum sambil menatap 'para penonton' tersebut. Sebuah senyuman yang dingin.

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh semua orang yang berada di dalam toko itu langsung tumbang dalam keadaan termutilasi. Seluruhnya meninggal dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan, termasuk si pemilik toko tersebut.

Kuroro melangkah keluar dari toko antik itu sambil tersenyum puas.

"Kalian tidak sadar bahwa yang kumainkan tadi itu adalah simfoni kematian, yang lebih tajam dari pedang, lebih pedih dari tikaman yang berulang-ulang, dan lebih mematikan dari senjata tajam manapun," ucap Kuroro sambil menutup pintu toko tersebut. "Aku bahagia telah mengirim kalian ke dalam mimpi indah. Selamat bersenang-senang di alam sana."

Esoknya, berita tentang pembunuhan massal di toko tersebut membuat masyarakat gempar. Tak ada yang dapat melacak siapa sesungguhnya pelaku dari tindak kriminal tersebut.

* * *

Koran laris. Penjualannya mengalahkan rekor novel best seller yang terjual ratusan eksemplar. Apa penyebab koran tersebut menjadi laris? Tentu saja karena ada headline news yang bertajuk 'Siapa Pelaku dari Pembunuhan Masal ini?".

Ya, sudah dapat kita duga, yang tengah menjadi topik pembicaraan khalayak ramai saat ini peristiwa meninggalnya belasan orang di sebuah toko antik. Bermacam-macam pikiran mengenai toko antik tersebut langsung dilontarkan orang-orang, mulai dari yang waras sampai yang paling gila sekalipun. Malah ada yang berpendapat kalau salah satu piano antik dengan desain klasik di sanalah yang membawa sial, sebab walaupun piano tersebut sudah lama teronggok di toko tersebut, belum pernah ada orang yang tertarik untuk membelinya. Sungguh anggapan yang aneh. Halo…? Memangnya ada piano yang bisa membunuh orang?

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam berjalan melintasi toko antik tempat pembunuhan massal itu terjadi. Suasana tampak ramai dan tegang. Selain ada sekitar lima orang polisi yang tengah berjaga dan di sana, kerumuman masyarakat juga tampak berbondong-bondong mengelilingi toko tersebut.

"Ramai sekali… Ada apa, ya?" tanya Kurapika, yang kebetulan tengah berada di dalam mobil sedan tersebut, bersama dengan Senritsu dan seorang supir pribadi keluarga Nostrad.

"Kudengar terjadi pembunuhan sadis di toko itu. Belasan orang terbunuh secara misterius dan pelakunya belum ketahuan sampai sekarang," jawab Senritsu. "Semuanya ditulis secara terperinci di koran hari ini," lanjutnya seraya menyerah sebuah koran ke tangan Kurapika.

"Semuanya meninggal dalam keadaan termutilasi…" desis Kurapika ketika melihat foto yang terpampang di halaman depan koran tersebut.

"Di dalam toko tersebut, ada sebuah piano antik yang disebut-sebut orang sebagai 'sumber' dari peristiwa ini," ucap Senritsu. "Kurapika, kamu ingat tentang sonata kegelapan yang pernah kuceritakan?"

"Ya," jawab Kurapika, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. "Sonata terkutuk yang menyebabkan dirimu jadi seperti 'ini', 'kan?"

Senritsu mengangguk.

"Mungkin… peristiwa pembunuhan massal ini ada hubungannya dengan sonata kegelapan yang dimainkan dengan sebuah piano antik, yang tidak kita ketahui dari mana asal usulnya."

Kurapika tampak tertarik. Dia mendengarkan kata-kata Senritsu dengan seksama.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," Senritsu berujar, sedikit berbisik. "Orang-orang yang bermukim di Ryuuseigai, kemungkinan besar menguasai sonata kegelapan."

Raut wajah penuh kekagetan terpancar dari wajah Kurapika.

"Kalau begitu, jangan-jangan…"

**_ to be continued _**

**

* * *

**

~ Note:

Hai, minna-san!

Azumaya Miyuki di sini.

Huah… akhirnya… setelah sudah lama tak membuat fanfic dengan multi-chapter, saya berhasil membuatnya lagi…

Hehehe… mudah2an minna-san suka ya!

Dan, bolehkah saya meminta review dari Anda? *dijitak*

Thanks ^^

-Azumaya Miyuki-


	2. 2: Nyawa yang Mati Sia Sia

**Kurangkai Puisi dan Simfoni**

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kurapika terdiam. Senritsu menatapnya dengan bingung.

"'Jangan-jangan' apa, Kurapika?"

"Hmm… tidak jadi…" jawab Kurapika singkat.

Senritsu hanya diam sambil memandang wajah Kurapika yang hampir tanpa ekspresi itu. Padahal sesungguhnya, ilusi tentang sesosok makhluk halus… eh, maksudnya… sesosok manusia tengah berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Kurapika.

Sesosok manusia dengan wajah aneh dan dandanan yang (menurutnya) norak.

Eh? Bukan Hisoka, lho… Yang dimaksud Kurapika itu adalah Kuroro Lucifer. Ya, bagi Kurapika, tampilan Kuroro sudah cukup norak. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap sering merenung tentang Kuroro.

Betul-betul perasaan yang sulit untuk dipahami…

"Ada seseorang yang sedang kamu pikirkan, ya?" tanya Senritsu tiba-tiba. Kurapika nyaris terbatuk saking kagetnya.

"A-apa?"

"Detak jantungmu beda dari yang biasanya. Lembut, tapi terdengar sedih dan merana."

"Oh… ya, aku tahu, aku takkan bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Senritsu," desah Kurapika.

"Memikirkan dia, ya?"

"'Dia' siapa?"

"Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu."

Jantung Kurapika serasa terhunus ketika mendengar ucapan Senritsu.

"APA maksudmu? Mana mungkin aku memikirkan DIA!" Kurapika mencoba berkelit. Senritsu hanya tertawa memperhatikan tingkah Kurapika yang aneh itu.

'_Kadang-kadang, tidak enak juga punya teman seperti Senritsu. Dia tahu semuanya!_', pikir Kurapika seraya mengedumel di dalam hati.

* * *

_Apa aku benar-benar terus memikirkanmu?_

_Apa aku tak dapat menghapusmu dari ingatanku?_

_Sungguh menyebalkan…_

_Karena aku MEMBENCIMU!_

_Kenapa kamu selalu menyisipi relung-relung mimpiku?_

_Mengapa aku tak dapat menendangmu pergi dari pikiranku?_

_Aku tidak mau 'terbelit' olehmu!_

_

* * *

_

_Aku jatuh…_

_Ke dalam jurang yang gelap_

_Penuh racun, penuh 'bisa'_

_Berbahaya bagai ular_

_Aku jatuh…_

_Ke dalam mimpi tanpa batas_

_Ilusi tanpa ujung_

_Akankah aku terjaga_

_Dari mimpi terburuk ini?_

_

* * *

_

Kuroro terbangun, mengerjapkan matanya sejenak karena silaunya cahaya mentari yang telah membumbung tinggi, tepat di atas kepala. Rasa lapar mendesaknya untuk bangun dan pergi ke dapur.

Semenjak jantungnya 'dikurung' oleh Judgement Chain milik Kurapika, Kuroro yang tidak boleh lagi menggunakan Nen dan berbicara dengan anggota Gen'ei Ryodan yang lainnya itu pun terpaksa tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah dan hidup sendirian. Kadang rasa kesepian dan rapuh melanda jiwanya, dan dia pun segera pergi jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota untuk menghapus rasa yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

Kuroro lantas mengubek-ubek isi kulkas, mencari 'benda' apapun yang bisa dimakan.

"Hah… ternyata memang lebih enak kalau ada orang lain yang mendampingi kita…" keluhnya seraya memandang jendela, yang tertimpa oleh sinar matahari yang benderang. "Kapan kamu sadar?"

* * *

Kurapika berdiri di depan balkon, diam, memandang matahari yang memancarkan warna-warna terang. Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai hari yang indah.

Langit biru serasa menyatu dengan dedaunan hijau yang lembut. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang menentramkan hati…

Kurapika duduk di dekat balkon. Warna rambutnya yang keemasan semakin berkilauan ketika beradu dengan cahaya sang surya.

Sudah bisa Anda bayangkan betapa 'cantik'-nya seorang Kurapika?

Namun, suasana menenangkan ini harus mendadak terhenti ketika suara ribut terdengar di kediaman keluarga Nostrad. Kurapika lantas keluar dari kamarnya dan memeriksa apa yang tengah terjadi. Senritsu dan beberapa pelayan berdiri mematung di depan layar televisi.

"Kurapika, puluhan orang lagi-lagi terbunuh secara sadis di sebuah toko bunga!" teriak Senritsu begitu melihat Kurapika muncul. "Mereka meninggal dengan leher patah dan usus terburai…"

"APA?" Kurapika mendekat dan menatap televisi lekat-lekat. Pemandangan yang mengerikan terbentang di sana.

"Lagi-lagi, pelakunya tidak terlacak…" Senritsu berujar. "Si pembunuh melakukan segala aksinya dengan sangat rapi. Tidak ada barang bukti, maupun bekas sidik jari yang bisa diteliti oleh pihak kepolisian."

"Yang seperti ini harus segera diselesaikan! Kita tak bisa diam saja dan membuat lebih banyak lagi nyawa yang terbunuh dengan sia-sia!" cecar Kurapika. Rasa keadilannya sebagai seseorang yang pernah merasakan betapa sakitnya ketika orang-orang yang disayanginya tewas mengenaskan, perlahan muncul dan membludak.

"Iya, aku setuju denganmu," sahut Senritsu.

"Setelah bersiap-siap, kita pergi ke toko bunga itu, ya. Aku ingin melacak siapa pelakunya. Firasatku mengatakan kalau pelaku dari dua pembunuhan sadis ini adalah orang yang sudah cukup kukenal," Kurapika berkata, diiringi oleh anggukan oleh Senritsu.

Kurapika pun semakin dekat, dengan 'sosok' yang tengah menunggu kedatangannya itu…

**_ to be continued _**

**

* * *

**

**Special Closing Note (from HxH characters):**

Kuroro : Apa kabar minna-san? Senang dapat menjumpai kalian semua pada segmen kali ini… Segmen ini adalah segmen yang khusus dibuat author untuk menutupi kekurangan-yang-amat-sangat pada bagian cerita utama di chapter ini… Author ini memang paling bego sedunia, ya? *dipentung author*

Author : Manusia rese'! Kamu itu saya tempatkan di sini bukan untuk menghina saya, tapi untuk merendahkan dan menginjak-injak harga diri saya!

Kuroro : Ya elah… itu sama saja, Non! Lagipula, saya ini tokoh anime, bukan manusia!

Author : Oh iya, ya… *garuk-garuk jilbab*

Kurapika : Author! Saya mau protes nih!

Author : Mau protes apa, Kurapika cinta-ku? *PLAK!*

Kurapika : Ini nih… masa' hampir dari semua fanfic yang author buat, aku selalu dijadikan pasangan-nya dia (menunjuk Kuroro) sih? Aku itu BENCI BANGET sama dia!

Author : E? I-itu…

Kurapika : Ayo jawab… *mengeluarkan rantai*

Author : AH! Saya ingat, saya belum belajar untuk ulangan Kimia buat hari Senin nanti… jadi saya harus pergi… Goodbye! *kabur pake jurus angin (?)*

Kurapika : Author geblek! Kok malah ditinggalin sih?

Kuroro : 'Kan malah bagus…

Kurapika : Bagus apanya?

Kuroro : Kita bisa berduaan, hehehe…

Kurapika : Eits! Kalau kamu berani berbuat macam-macam seperti yang terjadi di Chain Princess chapter 9, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku harus membunuhmu!

Kuroro : Maaf, maaf… Tapi, masalahnya, kita di sini bukan untuk berantem. Tapi untuk menjawab review dari pada readers!

Kurapika : Hmm… jadi gitu, ya…

Kuroro : Ng, ini review dari KuroPika X-san alias Lucia-chan (panggilan ini dikasih oleh author, lho!). Dia nanya kenapa aku nggak ikutan mati setelah mendengar sonata kegelapan itu. Nah, jawabannya adalah… karena aku pakai penyumbat telinga merek Nimbus 2012! *bangga*

Kurapika : Hah? Kayaknya Nimbus itu nama sapu terbang-nya Harry Potter deh… Lagipula, itu 'kan Nimbus 2000… kok bisa nyasar ke 2012 sih? Mau cepat-cepat kiamat yah?

Kuroro : Namanya juga produk keluaran terbaru… Hahaha…

Kurapika : Bohong banget deh…

Kuroro : Hmm… lalu, ada review juga dari beberapa readers yang meminta author untuk update sesegera mungkin. Saya kasih tempe ya, author sebenarnya bukan nggak mau update cepat-cepat, tapi karena situasi yang sangat tidak memungkinkan (author sedang dilanda masa-masa ulangan dan tugas-tugas yang tak kunjung berakhir), maka author secara tidak langsung meminta maaf karena mungkin nggak akan bisa cepat update.

Kurapika : Kalau dulu kenapa jaman author masih bikin Chain Princess update-nya bisa cepat, itu karena waktu nulis fanfic tersebut author tengah libur panjang menunggu detik-detik masuk SMA. Jadi author sangat berharap akan kesabaran minna-san untuk menunggu ya…

Kuroro : Nah, karena nggak ada yang mau dibahas lagi, kita cabut, yuk!

Kurapika : Tunggu! Aku masih mau mencari si author gaje bin sarap itu. Mau kurantai tangannya karena sudah berani ngetik fanfic macam-macam!

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Author : Mereka berdua sudah pergi yah? Ya sudahlah… kali ini mereka berdua yang saya tugaskan untuk membuat catatan penutup. Jadi, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Jangan lupa review-nya yah!

_ Azumaya Miyuki _


	3. 3: Pertemuan Mereka

**Kurangkai Puisi dan Simfoni**

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Chapter 3

_Ada seuntai kesedihan yang menggantung di kegelapan malam_

_Rembulan merah yang meneteskan darah_

_Sewarna dengan amarah di hatimu_

_Bolehkah aku mengurai kesedihan itu?_

_Agar senyummu dapat merekah indah_

_Membakar segala ketidakadilan di bumi_

_Menguar kabut dan menghapus ilusi_

_Yang terperangkap dalam penjara keabadian_

_Rangkaian nada membelenggu jiwa_

_Memutus perjanjian dan menghapus langkah_

_Ingin kusentuh dirimu_

_Memanggil namamu_

_Membuatmu sadar bahwa aku masih tetap di sini_

_Menunggu dan mengawasimu…_

_

* * *

_

"Jadi ini, toko bunga yang menjadi lokasi pembunuhan sadis itu?" tanya Kurapika kepada Senritsu yang berdiri di sampingnya. Senritsu hanya mengangguk.

Toko bunga itu tampak asri dari luar. Namun jangan salah, seperti kata pepatah, jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, maka petuah kuno itu sangat pas untuk menggambarkan keadaan toko bunga yang tengah dikunjungi oleh Kurapika sekarang. Betul, penampilan toko bunga tersebut amat memikat untuk menarik orang-orang sekitar agar mengunjunginya, tetapi tempat indah itu pula yang dijadikan sasaran seorang pembunuh sadis untuk melakukan serangan mautnya.

Pembunuhan yang begitu menyeramkan terjadi di sebuah toko bunga yang indah. Kurapika tak habis pikir dengan sang pembunuh yang menurutnya begitu tolol mengambil tempat. Mengapa dia begitu tega mengotori kelopak bunga dan dedaunan yang suci dengan cipratan darah?

"Menurutmu, apa pelaku pada pembunuhan kali ini sama dengan pelaku pembunuhan di toko antik beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanya Kurapika.

"Ada kemungkinan, karena…" Senritsu menunjuk sebuah benda. "Ada itu di sini."

Kurapika menoleh ke arah benda yang ditunjuk oleh Senritsu. Sebuah piano yang elegan.

"Pelakunya memakai sonata kegelapan lagi, ya?" ujar Kurapika dengan nada mengejek. "Dia memang tidak mengotori tangannya dengan darah, tetapi tekniknya yang seolah 'bersih' itu tetap menumpahkan darah sebanyak ini… Benar-benar licik…"

Kurapika melangkah, menunduk, dan mengambil setangkai bunga anyelir putih yang terkena noda darah.

"Kalau DIA betul-betul pelakunya…" geram Kurapika sambil menggenggam bunga itu di tangannya erat-erat. "Tak akan kubiarkan dia hidup."

* * *

Pedang itu terlepas dengan sukses dari tangan Kuroro. Kuroro memungutnya sambil mendesah.

"Ternyata susah juga," gumamnya pelan, lalu seraut wajah terbayang di pikirannya. "Kalau dia yang mengajariku menggunakan pedang, pasti lebih menyenangkan."

Cahaya mentari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Warna jingga dan lembayung memantul di mana-mana. Kuroro duduk sambil menatap matahari itu.

"Seandainya, saat-saat seperti ini tak harus kulewatkan sendiri," desahnya lagi, sambil tersenyum penuh makna. "Bersamamu pasti jauh lebih membuatku bahagia."

* * *

"Aduh, leherku sakit…" ujar Kurapika. "Tidak biasanya aku batuk-batuk sampai sehebat tadi. Ada bersinnya pula."

"Mungkin ada yang lagi memikirkan kamu," Senritsu senyum-senyum.

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Kurapika penasaran.

"Entahlah…" Senritsu mengangkat bahu. "Itu cuma opiniku saja, kok."

"Hmm… siapa ya…?" Kurapika tampak berpikir serius.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan," Senritsu berkata menenangkan. "Kasus pembunuhan ini, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ada satu nama yang belakangan ini menggangguku. Tapi aku tidak mau menuduh," ucap Kurapika.

"Siapa?"

"Kuroro Lucifer," lidah Kurapika seolah terjepit ketika mengucapkan nama orang yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"Kenapa kamu merasa dia pelakunya?"

"Yah…" Kurapika tampak gugup. "Entahlah, perasaanku mengatakan begitu."

"Ooh… kamu memiliki feeling seperti itu karena kalian memiliki benang merah, 'kan?"

"Be-benang merah APA?"

"Hehehe… aku hanya bercanda…" Senritsu tertawa. Tawanya tambah meledak tatkala melihat pipi Kurapika yang bersemu merah.

* * *

_Aku menyukaimu… benarkah itu?_

_Walau itu benar sekalipun_

_Aku tidak mau percaya!_

_Aku menolaknya!_

_Tidak boleh…_

_Aku tidak boleh memiliki 'perasaan' ini…_

_Jangan sampai_

_Aku harus mengakui_

_Kalau aku memang benar-benar menyukaimu_

_Kuroro…_

_

* * *

_

Kasus baru. Kali ini bukan sebuah pembunuhan, tetapi kebakaran yang menghanguskan berpuluh-puluh rumah. Namun, berdasarkan bukti-bukti yang ditelaah oleh pihak kepolisian, kebakaran itu disengaja. Meski begitu polisi belum bisa melacak siapa pelakunya. Jadi bisa disimpulkan, kebakaran tersebut bukan karena kasus tabung elpiji 3 kilogram yang meledak seperti yang marak terjadi belakangan ini.

Mendengar kabar itu Kurapika tak tinggal diam. Dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke lokasi kejadian, tanpa ditemani siapapun. Padahal, sekarang sedang tengah malam.

Kerumunan orang memenuhi TKP. Kurapika menyeruak di antara puluhan orang tersebut. Napasnya tercekat tatkala melihat siapa yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang tersebut. Tiga orang polisi… dan Kuroro Lucifer!

Kurapika meyakinkan penglihatannya. Dia menatap wajah seseorang yang tengah dibekuk oleh polisi itu lekat-lekat. Memang betul, itu sungguhan Kuroro!

"Ternyata pria itulah pelaku pembunuhan yang selama ini terjadi," seorang lelaki berbicara di samping Kurapika. "Sayang sekali, cakep-cakep kelakuannya kok begitu."

"Berarti firasatku benar…" bisik Kurapika, nyaris tak terdengar. Matanya menatap sedih ke arah Kuroro. Entah mengapa ia merasa hatinya begitu pilu.

Bola mata Kuroro bergulir, memandang Kurapika. Kurapika tampak kaget karena pandangan mereka berdua saling bertemu. Kuroro tersenyum sekilas, lalu berbisik tanpa suara, namun dari gerak bibirnya Kurapika bisa memahami kalau Kuroro sedang berkata, "Akhirnya kamu datang."

Kurapika menatap kepergian Kuroro yang dibawa oleh polisi dengan mata nanar. Dia merasa bingung dengan kata-kata Kuroro itu. Dia juga merasa heran, kenapa Kuroro tampak menyerahkan diri dengan sukarela? Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya…

Apa sebetulnya yang sedang terjadi?

**_ to be continued _**

**

* * *

**

**Hunter x Hunter Side Story:**

Pada suatu hari…

Author : Kurapika!

Kurapika : Ada apa?

Author : Ini… ada yang mau aku kasih tau sama kamu…

Kurapika : Author bawa apa itu?

Author : Oh, ini koran beberapa hari yang lalu. Kamu tau 'kan perihal pembunuhan sadis yang terjadi belakangan ini?

Kurapika : (ngangguk)

Author : Nah, aku tau siapa pelakunya!

Kurapika : Siapa?

Author : Orang itu adalah… KURORO!

Kurapika : WHAT? Jadi feeling-ku selama ini benar?

Author : Nggak mungkin salah, percaya deh sama aku… 'kan aku yang buat fanfic ini… hehehe…

Kurapika : Ya udah, kalo gitu, sini aku pinjam koran-nya! Biar aku labrak si Kuroro itu! (ngambil koran dari tangan author dan kabur)

Author : Lha? Kayaknya Kurapika salah bawa koran, deh… Itu 'kan…

Lalu…

Kurapika : KURORO!

Kuroro : Apa ada? Eh, salah… ada apa?

Kurapika : Ternyata kamu ya dalang dari semua ini? (sambil nunjukin koran di tangannya tepat di muka Kuroro)

Kuroro : Koran apaan sih ini? (membaca tulisan yang tertera di koran tersebut) HAH? Justin Memble dapat double platinum untuk single-nya yang bertajuk 'Bebek'? Memang apa hubungannya sih aku dengan semua ini?

Kurapika : APA? (melihat koran itu) Jadi… si author geblek itu salah ngasih koran? Dasar dodol!

Tak jauh dari situ…

Author : Hehehe… maap yah Kurapika, daku tidak sengaja… Itu 'kan koran dua bulan yang lalu, aku salah ambil koran tadi… hihihi… Biarin aja deh… (kabur secepatnya)

* * *

~ Note:

Halo, halo, minna-san!

Apa kabar?

Nggak terasa udah masuk chapter 3 nih…

Makin lebay aja ceritanya… *geplaked*

Bagaimana pendapat minna-san tentang chapter ini?

Review yah…

Bye!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


	4. 4: Selamat Tinggal

**Kurangkai Puisi dan Simfoni**

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Chapter 4

_Aku berharap ada cahaya yang 'kan menerangi langkahku_

_Hingga ke ujung sana_

_Tunggulah aku!_

_Aku hanya punya dua kaki_

_Yang tidak bisa melangkah secepat kilat_

_Jangan tinggalkan aku!_

_Aku akan segera sampai_

_Secepat yang aku bisa_

_Secepat angin surga membawaku_

_Mata yang menangis karena kesepian_

_Mata yang tersedu karena bahagia_

_Terlupa akan kenangan_

_Kututurkan lewat kata_

_Kuukir dalam elegi sanubari_

_Aku ingin mencintaimu_

_Aku ingin bersamamu_

_Tapi kebencian terlanjur merayapi lubuk hatiku_

_Aku ingin berlari memelukmu_

_Aku ingin menghampiri dan tersenyum kepadamu_

_Namun dendam telah bersarang di otakku_

_Menguasai segala kata yang hendak terucap dari bibirku_

_Menguasai semua tindakan yang hendak kulakukan_

_Di matamu_

_Apa ada sosokku?_

_Aku ingin tahu_

_Bagimu_

_Itu hanya pertanyaan yang sederhana, bukan?_

_Sebut namaku…_

_Maka aku akan balas meneriakkan namamu_

_Di tengah dunia yang penuh kepalsuan ini_

_

* * *

_

Kurapika menghabiskan sarapan di depannya dengan tak berselera. Dia lebih banyak terlihat bengong daripada makan.

"Kurapika," panggil Senritsu dengan suara lembut. "Kamu kenapa?"

Kurapika tersentak dari lamunannya, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya.

"Ada masalah, ya?" tanya Senritsu lagi. "Detak jantungmu kacau."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Kurapika mengulangi dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Jangan mengkhawatirkanku."

Senritsu diam tanpa kata. Mulutnya seolah digembok. Tapi dari tatapan matanya, dia tampak tidak yakin seratus persen terhadap kata-kata Kurapika barusan. Dia yakin telah terjadi sesuatu hal yang serius.

"Tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu," Senritsu memberanikan diri untuk berbicara ketika Kurapika bangkit dari kursinya. Kurapika terdiam sejenak, kedua telapak tangannya masih melekat di atas meja. Dia menatap Senritsu dengan pandangan yang dingin dan membuat tubuh seolah beku.

"Memang benar, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Kamu seolah tahu segalanya, Senritsu," desah Kurapika. "Tapi… tidak mungkin segala hal yang berdiam di dalam otakku ini kutumpahkan padamu, 'kan? Ini menyangkut hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi. Kuharap kamu mengerti."

Tanpa menunggu Senritsu membalas perkataannya, Kurapika pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, pergi keluar…

* * *

Kuroro disekap di sebuah sel khusus, sebuah sel yang terpisah super jauh dari sel-sel lain yang biasanya digabung dalam satu gedung. Sel khusus itu terletak di tempat terpencil… dan tak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke sana.

Sel tersebut dilindungi oleh pagar yang berbalut onak dan duri, yang tajamnya selangit. Pagar tersebut mengikuti bentuk sel, yaitu persegi, dengan diapit oleh satu penjaga bertubuh kekar pada masing-masing sudutnya, ditambah seorang polisi di muka pagar. Kurapika menatap lelaki-lelaki yang menjaga sel itu. Walaupun tubuh mereka lima kali lipat lebih besar dari Kurapika, tapi tekad Kurapika untuk menemui Kuroro secara empat mata sama sekali tidak luntur.

Kurapika melangkah dan mendekat, menyodorkan kartu Hunter miliknya dan segera menyatakan apa maksud dan tujuannya datang ke tempat itu. Tanpa banyak cakap sang polisi pun mempersilahkannya untuk masuk dan menemui Kuroro.

"Kuroro?" panggil Kurapika. Tangannya menggenggam jeruji besi sel tersebut. Tampak olehnya Kuroro tengah duduk di pojokan. Ketika Kurapika memanggilnya, dia tersenyum lemah.

"Kamu datang," ucapnya.

"Kenapa kamu lakukan semua ini?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada getir. "Semua pembunuhan… dan kebakaran yang disengaja itu… kenapa kamu melakukannya?"

"Sederhana," sahut Kuroro. "Aku melakukan ini semua untuk memanggilmu keluar."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kurapika nampak tidak mengerti.

"Yah… dengan melakukan semua tindak kriminal ini, kamu pasti akan penasaran siapa sebetulnya pelakunya, dan kamu akan mencari tahu sampai mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. Dengan cara itu, aku memancingmu agar kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu…"

Kurapika tercengang. Mata merahnya membara seperti api yang tengah berkobar, tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk padam sedikit pun.

"Kamu…" Kurapika menyelipkan tangannya di sela-sela jeruji besi tersebut. Tangannya mengarah ke pipi Kuroro. Kuroro diam. Posisinya sama sekali tidak berubah.

PLAK!

Kurapika menampar wajah Kuroro dengan penuh amarah. Darah menetes dari mulut Kuroro. Saking kerasnya tamparan itu, jemari dan rantai di tangan Kurapika nampak membekas di pipi Kuroro. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Kuroro yang berhiaskan noda darah.

"Dasar brengsek!" bentak Kurapika dengan geram. "Kenapa semudah itu menilai nyawa? Tidak bisakah kamu lebih menghargai orang lain?"

"Dari dulu, kamu selalu emosian," Kuroro menatap mata Kurapika. "Aku merindukan sosokmu yang seperti itu."

Wajah Kurapika memerah, antara berdebar dan terbakar amarah.

"Jangan macam-macam!" teriaknya.

"Aku senang kamu datang," ucap Kuroro, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Kurapika yang telah membahana. "Itu artinya kamu masih peduli padaku."

'_Peduli? Betulkah aku peduli padanya?'_

"Aku… nggak peduli padamu, kok!" Kurapika berseru sambil memalingkan wajahnya, agar Kuroro tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Kuroro hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah! Nggak ada gunanya aku ke sini! Aku mau pulang saja," ujar Kurapika sambil mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk pergi dari situ.

"Kurapika."

"Apa lagi?"

"Bolehkah… untuk terakhir kalinya, aku mengelus rambutmu?"

"HAH?" Kurapika kelihatan kaget ketika mendengar permintaan Kuroro yang menurutnya tak masuk akal itu.

"Aku mohon," pinta Kuroro dengan nada memelas, yang biasanya tak pernah digunakannya.

Entah kenapa, Kurapika merasa sulit untuk menolak permintaan Kuroro itu. Maka ia mendekat, membiarkan Kuroro menyentuh helaian rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku menyayangimu," ucap Kuroro pelan. "Selamat tinggal…"

Sesungguhnya Kurapika tidak mengerti apa maksud yang tersembunyi dari perkataan Kuroro itu. Kenapa Kuroro malah mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan? Namun ia tak mau ambil pusing dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Kuroro yang masih terkungkung dalam sel dan menatap kepergiannya dari jauh…

Seraya meninggalkan tempat itu, Kurapika mendengar polisi yang berjaga tengah berbisik dengan salah seorang pria bertubuh besar di sampingnya.

"Malam ini tugas kita selesai. Besok kita tak perlu menjaga orang itu lagi…" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah sel Kuroro. "Malam ini dia akan dihukum mati!"

Perasaan Kurapika seolah bergejolak. Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika. Ia menoleh dalam diam, bagai tak rela meninggalkan Kuroro sendirian…

"_Selamat tinggal, Kurapika…"_

**_ to be continued _**

**

* * *

**

~ Note:

Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga… ^^

Terima kasih banyak bagi minna-san yang sudah rela menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini…

Oh ya, mohon maaf ya kalau chapter kali ini (lagi-lagi) kependekkan... untuk selanjutnya saya berusaha bikin yang lebih panjang lagi deh...

Di review yah!

Thanks!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


	5. 5: Cinta, Kematian, dan Air Mata

**Kurangkai Puisi dan Simfoni**

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Chapter 5

_Langit menabur gerimis_

_Denting hujan mendendangkan sebuah lagu_

_Mengetuk pintu kesunyian_

_Dedaunan musim gugur melayang terbawa angin_

_Gemintang membuka tirai gelap malam_

_Di bawah cahaya bulan yang termaram_

_Aku melangkah_

_Menuju kegelapan_

_Aku tidak tahu harus bahagia atau malah kecewa_

_Dirimu memang bersalah_

_Aku tak berdaya membela_

_Garis batasku_

_Hanya sampai di sini_

_Seandainya aku boleh menyentuhmu_

_Gemerincing rantai yang mengikat jantungmu_

_Tetapi aku tidak bisa berpaling_

_Tatap mataku_

_Jangan katakan kebohongan_

_Apakah namaku_

_Selalu berdenyut di dalam detak jantungmu?_

_Sebab…_

_Aku melihat dunia yang gelap_

_Hanya ada dendam dan darah di dalamnya_

_Dan matamu_

_Memantulkan segala hal menakutkan itu_

_Bagai awan hitam_

_Yang mencengkram langit_

'_Kegelapan' milikmu telah membuatku_

_Terpaku…_

_

* * *

_

"SIAL!" Kurapika memukul dinding. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Mata merahnya menyala di dalam kamar yang gelap.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" keluhnya. "Apa aku harus diam, melihatnya mati, dan kehilangan dia untuk selamanya?"

Kurapika bangkit, mondar-mandir, dan menatap pantulannya di cermin.

"Hei," panggilnya, seraya menatap bayangannya. "Kalau kamu jadi aku, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Terang saja hal itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Saking geramnya, Kurapika ingin melempar cermin di hadapannya itu sampai pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kalau saja cermin ini bukan punya Tuan Nostrad, pasti sudah aku pecahkan! Bikin kesal saja!" serunya. Kegundahan di dalam hatinya kian memuncak. Sepulang kunjungannya dari sel tempat Kuroro disekap tadi, otaknya tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan Kuroro. Betapa kacau perasaannya ketika mendengar orang yang sangat dibencinya, sekaligus sangat dicintainya, akan mati terbunuh malam ini…

Bagaimana kalau kita yang mengalami perkara seperti itu?

"Haruskah aku melihat keadaannya?" tanya Kurapika pada dirinya sendiri. "Atau, haruskah aku tetap di sini?"

Frustasi, Kurapika menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Sedetik kemudian…

"GILA! Nggak bisa nafas!" jeritnya.

Ya iyalah… namanya juga nutup muka pakai bantal… Gimana mau bernafas?

Maaf, yang saya ketik barusan cuma sekedar 'tempelan'. Jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati ataupun jiwa…

"AH! Aku harus ke sana!"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kurapika langsung menuju ke tempat Kuroro. Nafas Kurapika nyaris tercekat ketika tak ada seorang pun yang menjaga sel tersebut. Diliriknya ke dalam sel, tak ada siapapun di sana.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Selain pagar yang berbalut duri dan kawat, sel itu juga dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang. Maklum, sel tersebut berada di tengah pelosok hutan, amat terpencil, dan sama sekali belum pernah digunakan manusia untuk bermukim.

Cahaya terang seperti kobaran api tiba-tiba memancar dari sisi utara hutan. Kurapika menoleh. Dengan mempercepat langkah, ia pun segera menyongsong sumber cahaya tersebut. Kaki-kakinya terhenti begitu melihat Kuroro, beberapa orang polisi, dan seseorang yang sedang memainkan sepucuk pistol tengah berada di hadapannya. Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di balik batang pohon terdekat.

Kuroro, yang masih seperti hari-hari kemarin, yang tetap tampan sebagaimana biasanya, berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan terantai ketat di sebilah batang kayu kasar yang ditancapkan dalam-dalam di tanah. Wajahnya penuh luka memar, bekas dipukuli dengan benda tumpul dan keras. Kurapika mengernyit, membayangkan betapa perih luka-luka di wajah Kuroro itu.

"Malam ini…" si pemegang pistol berkata di hadapan Kuroro. "KAU AKAN MATI!"

Kuroro diam. Sama sekali tak ada perubahan ekspresi pada wajahnya. Dia tampak tenang. Orang tersebut semakin geram.

"Jangan sok berani!" bentaknya sambil terkekeh. "Memangnya kau tidak takut mati, apa?"

"Tidak," Kuroro menjawab singkat.

"APA?"

Orang itu tampak luar biasa kaget dengan kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut tersangka di hadapannya ini.

"A-apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tidak takut," ucap Kuroro.

"Haaaa… benarkah?"

"Ya," kata Kuroro sambil menatap mata pria di hadapannya itu lekat-lekat. "KAU yang seharusnya TAKUT padaku."

Orang bertubuh tegap itu terdiam sejenak, tampak mencerna kata-kata Kuroro. Lalu tawanya meledak.

"Aku? Takut?" pria itu tertawa meremehkan. "Kenapa aku harus takut, hai anak muda?"

"Yah… kau akan tahu suatu hari nanti," ucap Kuroro dengan nada dingin.

"Sayangnya, hidupmu takkan lama lagi," orang itu menodongkan pistol yang dipegangnya sedari tadi ke kepala Kuroro. "Kau akan segera mati!"

"Lalu?" tantang Kuroro. Si pemegang pistol menyeringai dengan wajah beringas.

"Ketahuilah nak, aku adalah salah satu dari segelintir kecil sniper paling ulung yang ada di dunia ini!"

"Apa hal itu ada urusannya denganku?" Kuroro kembali membalas dengan dingin.

"Cih! Nah, bagian tubuhmu yang mana yang sebaiknya kutembak?" sniper itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang. "Kepala? Perut? Atau jantung saja?"

"Itu terserah kau," Kuroro tersenyum sinis. "Yang mana saja juga boleh."

"Berani sekali kau!" orang itu meletakkan ujung pistolnya di dagu Kuroro. "Kau kira SIAPA dirimu?"

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Kasihan sekali…" Kuroro tertawa kecil. "Berapa sih umurmu? Apa kau baru lahir kemarin sehingga tak tahu sama sekali tentang diriku?"

"Brengsek! Mati saja kau!" sniper itu membidikkan pistolnya tepat ke arah jantung Kuroro. Ditembakkannya peluru di dalam pistol dengan sesuka hati. Hampir saja Kurapika berteriak. Darah segar pun mengucur deras…

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Itulah akibatnya kalau kau meragukan kemampuanku! Dasar anak muda tidak tahu diuntung!" sniper itu tertawa puas. "Dia sudah mati. Urusan kita sudah selesai," ucapnya kepada polisi-polisi di hadapannya. Gerombolan polisi yang terdiri dari enam orang itu pun lantas segera membopong tubuh Kuroro yang telah tak bernyawa dan membawanya pergi. Kurapika mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Jemarinya yang lentik menyentuh lembut kedua matanya.

"Basah?" Kurapika melihat ujung jari-jarinya. "Kenapa aku menangis?"

Tapi Kurapika sama sekali tidak bisa menahan isakannya… Ia menangis karena kematian Kuroro...

* * *

"Jadi ini ya, yang menyebabkan wajahmu murung selama beberapa hari belakangan ini," Senritsu berucap, sambil melemparkan sebuah koran ke pangkuan Kurapika. Kurapika memungutnya, dan dengan mata yang benar-benar sembab, ia menelisik tiap baris dari isi berita yang ditunjuk oleh Senritsu.

Kurapika hanya diam. Diletakkannya koran tersebut di atas meja dengan tidak berselera.

"Persis seperti dugaanmu, Kuroro Lucifer-lah pelakunya," Senritsu duduk di samping Kurapika. "Dan sekarang, dia sudah meninggal. Tidakkah kamu merasa senang karena secara tidak langsung dendammu telah terbalaskan?"

"Aku TIDAK merasa bahagia," sergah Kurapika. "Aku merasa sedih. SANGAT sedih. Aku merasa kehilangan seseorang yang benar-benar berharga dalam hidupku…"

"Kita takkan pernah merasa betul-betul menyayangi seseorang atau sesuatu, kalau kita belum kehilangan dia," ujar Senritsu dengan nada bijak.

Kurapika tercenung sejenak. Mata indahnya kembali nanar.

"Kamu benar," Kurapika mengusap air matanya yang menetes perlahan. "Ternyata aku memang benar-benar mencintainya…"

Senritsu tersenyum penuh makna ketika mendengar pengakuan Kurapika itu.

"Sekarang dia sudah tiada. Cintaku terhadap dirinya sudah tidak berguna lagi…"

"Tidak. Cinta yang tulus akan bertahan selamanya," kata Senritsu. "Tunjukkan rasa cintamu dengan hadir dan tersenyum pada hari pemakamannya."

"Tapi… apa aku akan sanggup untuk menunjukkan senyumanku di depan nisannya?"

"Berusahalah, agar ia pun tenang di alam sana," dukung Senritsu. "Aku akan menemanimu."

* * *

"Kuroro, aku datang," ujar Kurapika sambil duduk di sisi makam Kuroro. "Lihat, aku membawakan bunga anyelir untukmu… Aku taruh di sini, ya!"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Jelas saja… Kuroro sudah meninggal. Kalau Kuroro menjawab kata-kata Kurapika dari dalam kuburan, bisa-bisa Kurapika pingsan dan ikutan tewas seketika.

"Maafkan aku ya, selama ini aku seperti tidak menganggapmu ada di dunia ini…" Kurapika mulai terisak lagi. "Padahal… padahal… sebetulnya aku sangat menyayangimu…"

Tetes demi tetes air mata Kurapika membasahi tanah makam Kuroro, seperti hujan yang datang sekali dalam satu musim…

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang sangat rumit. Kamus atau buku pintar manapun takkan sanggup untuk menerjemahkannya.

Karena itu… cintailah orang yang memang seharusnya engkau cintai, sebelum engkau kehilangan dirinya.

"Selamat jalan… Kuroro..."

**_ to be continued _**

**

* * *

**

~ Note:

Syalala… lala… lala…

Tes, tes, tes…

Satu, dua, tiga… sayang semuanya… *lho?*

Halo minna-san!

Apa kabar? Semoga sehat selalu, ya…

Nah, chapter kelima ini saya 'persembahkan' (aduh… bahasanya…) bagi minna-san yang udah menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan dari fanfic paling gaje di seluruh antariksa ini!

Makasih ya karena udah rela nunggu… (terutama buat Lucy-chan… Lucy-chan, gomen ne' baru bisa updet sekarang… daku sedang sibuk sekali… nggak ada waktu istirahat karena daku juga harus ke sekolah pas hari Minggu selama 3 minggu berturut-turut ini… besok juga musti bangun pagi buat ke sekolah… yah, itulah resiko kalo mau ikut organisasi… hehehe…) #malahcurhat #dilempar

Nah, bagaimana pendapat minna-san tentang chapter ini? Saya jamin, pasti pada mau gebukin saya karena saya bikin Kuroro tewas! Iya 'kan? Iya 'kan? #ditabok

Ano… sebetulnya saya juga nggak rela Kuro-pi yang ganteng, yang cakep, yang keren, yang… (PLAK!) itu tewas… tapi apa daya… cerita ini memang harus mengalir seperti itu… hiks, hiks… Kuroro…! #teriakdariatapgedung

Lalu, pasti ini jadi pertanyaan minna-san juga: Kalau Kuroro udah wassalam, kenapa masih 'to be continued' juga yang ditulis si author geblek ini di akhir cerita? Yah… jawabannya hanya satu… tunggu saja di chapter berikutnya! #dibacok

Oh ya, buat yuminozomi-chan, makasih banyak ya atas saran darimu… Hmm, tapi kayaknya puisinya itu biar aja deh tanpa spasi kayak gitu… Selain karena memang dari chapter 1 bentuk puisinya udah seperti itu, kakak (ceileeeh… 'kakak' nih yeee…) pengin membuatnya menjadi satu rangkaian yang lebih padu, jadi nggak usah dipisahkan oleh bait, karena puisi yang kakak buat itu adalah satu kesatuan. Oke? Hehehe…

Author juga mengucapkan turut berduka cita yang sebesar-besarnya atas segala bencana alam yang belakangan ini melanda Indonesia. Semoga hal-hal yang menyedihkan seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi… Jaya Indonesia-ku!

Aah… satu lagi… saya juga mau promosiin orific buatan saya di FictionPress. Bagi yang berminat, search aja author geblek dengan pen-name 'Azumaya Miyuki', ya… That's me!

Waduh! Lama juga nih saya ngebacot… udah satu halaman! Rekor close note terbanyak nih… hehehe… maaf ya… saya sudahi dulu... goodbye and thank you!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


	6. 6: Kuroro?

**Kurangkai Puisi dan Simfoni**

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Chapter 6

Dedaunan yang berjuntai di pepohonan bergemerisik disapa angin. Sungguh suasana yang sunyi nan mencekam di tengah hutan.

Tapi… hei! Apa itu?

Beberapa orang tampak berjalan menyusuri hutan, sambil menyeret sebuah peti mati yang telah diukir sedemikian rupa. Tepatnya mereka berjumlah lima orang. Tiga diantaranya kini mulai menguruk tanah. Tentunya Anda tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, bukan? Yup, benar! Mereka hendak menguburkan author yang telah wafat.

HAH? Eh… bohong, kok. Alhamdulillah sampai sekarang author masih hidup, sehat wal 'afiat, tanpa kurang sesuatu apapun, dan tentunya masih gila seperti biasanya…

"Sayang sekali… anak macam dia, harus berakhir seperti ini," seorang pria yang mengaku 'sniper ulung' bersuara, memecah keheningan hutan di tengah malam seperti saat ini. "Padahal, ia memiliki mata yang bagus."

"Mata? Apa maksudmu?" polisi yang berdiri di samping sniper tersebut bertanya, meminta kejelasan.

"Mata anak itu tajam. Aku sedikit menyesal karena terpancing emosi dan langsung membunuhnya. Padahal, kalau aku sabar sedikit, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan informasi yang lebih banyak lagi tentang anak itu… Sekarang aku jadi penasaran kenapa anak itu bilang, 'seharusnya kau yang takut padaku'."

"Tuan!" salah seorang dari penguruk tanah datang dan menghampiri sang polisi.

"Ada apa?"

"Mayatnya… mayat penjahat itu tadi… tidak ada di dalam peti!" sahut si penguruk tanah dengan napas tersengal-sengal, antara takut dan lelah.

"APA?"

"Hei, pistolku juga lenyap!" sniper tersebut merogoh kantungnya. "Tadi kumasukkan ke sini! Tidak mungkin hilang tanpa kusadari!"

"Yang benar saja…"

Semuanya saling pandang, dengan sebersit ketakutan di hati masing-masing yang berbeda-beda tingkatnya. Suasana mencekam. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang telah ditembak jantungnya hingga mati, bisa kabur dari peti matinya sendiri?

Yah… mungkin seorang Kuroro Lucifer adalah pengecualian.

"Kenapa mayatnya bisa hilang?" sang polisi bertanya dengan gusar.

"Kami pun tidak tahu. Tadi saat kami hendak memasukkan peti tersebut ke dalam lubang yang sudah digali, peti itu tidak sengaja terjatuh dan tutupnya terbuka. Dan isinya tidak ada. Padahal kami merasa beratnya sama sekali tidak berkurang."

"Bagaimana bisa…"

Sang sniper ulung masih sibuk mencari pistolnya, hingga tiba-tiba tanpa disadari, ujung senjata mematikan itu telah menempel di dahinya. Ia terdiam, menatap si pemegang pistol dengan berang, lalu spontan gemetaran.

"'Kan sudah kubilang… seharusnya kau yang takut pada diriku."

* * *

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat orang ini…" desah Kurapika sambil menatap sebuah foto di koran, dengan judul berita 'SEORANG SNIPER ULUNG DITEMUKAN TEWAS PAGI TADI.'

"Siapa?" Senritsu ikut nimbrung dan berdiri di samping Kurapika.

"Ah…! Aku baru ingat, orang ini 'kan yang membunuh Kuroro…" ucap Kurapika dengan nada sedih. Senritsu segera paham. Tentu Kurapika masih sedih atas kematian Kuroro yang begitu tragis dan mendadak.

"Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan ya, Senritsu?"

Senritsu hanya diam, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Kurapika itu sepenuhnya benar. Senritsu takut penegasannya terhadap kalimat Kurapika barusan malah akan membuat Kurapika semakin frustasi. Jadi Senritsu pun cuma bisa tersenyum lembut. Dia yakin Kurapika akan dengan cepat melupakan kesedihannya.

Tetapi, sayangnya, rasa cinta itu sulit sekali untuk dikikis…

* * *

Sudah larut malam. Insomnia menyerang. Kurapika menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan di bawah sinar bulan purnama.

Sedetik kemudian, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Sendirian saja, nih?"

Kurapika berhenti melangkah. Di dalam otaknya langsung tercetak sebuah kalimat dengan hurup kapital: PASTI LAGI-LAGI AKU DIKIRA PEREMPUAN.

Dengan berat hati, Kurapika lantas memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi tingkah menyebalkan dari orang yang mencoba mengganggunya itu. Dia pun meneruskan langkah. Namun orang 'asing' di belakangnya tak mau melepaskan tangannya yang masih saja lengket di bahu Kurapika. Sedikit marah, Kurapika pun berbalik badan seraya menepis tangan orang itu. Kurapika memandang wajah pemuda yang kini berada di hadapannya, lalu tertegun dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kuroro?"

Sebuah senyuman pun tersungging di bibir pemuda yang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan Kurapika itu.

* * *

Di sebuah café 24 jam, Kurapika duduk ditemani secangkir teh. Ditiupnya uap tipis yang menghiasi tepi cangkir berisi teh yang baru diseduh tersebut. Di bangku seberang, ada pula seorang pemuda yang duduk sembari melipat tangan, mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kurapika yang tengah perlahan meneguk tehnya.

"Nggak minum?" Kurapika bertanya, sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Tidak, terima kasih," pemuda tersebut menolak dengan halus. Kurapika meneguk tehnya lagi, tampak berharap pemuda di hadapannya itu akan segera memberitahunya apa yang sesungguhnya tengah terjadi. Namun keheningan malah membentengi suasana. Tak tahan, Kurapika akhirnya menggebrak meja. Beberapa pengunjung memandangnya heran.

"Kuroro, kalau kamu tak ingin aku mati berdiri karena penasaran, sebaiknya cepat jelaskan apa yang sebentulnya terjadi!" teriak Kurapika. "Aku melihatmu sudah mati, aku melihat peluru bersarang di jantungmu, dan aku telah melihat kuburanmu! Bagaimana mungkin, orang yang sudah mati bisa hidup kembali? Jangan bilang… kamu adalah hantu."

"Tenanglah, Kurapika," ujar Kuroro sambil menggenggam tangan Kurapika dan memapahnya untuk kembali duduk. "Dengar. Sebetulnya, semua yang terjadi, semua yang kamu lihat, semua yang kamu saksikan tentang peristiwa kematianku selama ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka."

"Apa maksudmu?" kening Kurapika berkerut. "Tidak mungkin polisi dengan senang hati membuat rekayasa kematian tentang seorang buronan yang betul-betul diburu sepertimu."

"Yah, tentu tidak. Pihak kepolisian pastinya malah bahagia jika aku terbunuh. Tapi… sayangnya semua tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan mereka."

"Ah! Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian sniper yang dikabarkan telah membunuhmu. Betul, 'kan?" selidik Kurapika.

"Benar," jawab Kuroro dengan nada riang, seolah-olah baru mendapat jackpot. "Aku yang membunuhnya."

"Sekarang aku jadi pusing. Bisakah kamu jelaskan semuanya dari awal, satu per satu secara runtut?"

"Sudah kuduga kamu akan mengatakan itu," Kuroro tertawa kecil.

"Maaf ya, aku memang rada lemot. Makanya, ayo cepat jelaskan!" seru Kurapika sambil mengambil ancang-ancang hendak menendang kaki Kuroro.

"Sebelumnya jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Dari mana kamu tahu secara detail detik-detik 'pembunuhan'-ku?"

"Ng… itu…" Kurapika nampak bingung. "Waktu kejadian itu… aku datang dan mengintip dari balik pepohonan."

"Huh! Dasar stalker!" Kuroro mencibir.

"Aku bukan stalker!"

"Bilang saja kalau kamu memang mencintaiku! Sehingga kamu khawatir dan akhirnya datang melihatku!"

"Tidak! Aku nggak cinta! Aku benciiiiiii… banget sama kamu, Kuroro!"

"Permisi mas, tapi kalau mau berantem, sebaiknya diluar saja," seorang pelayan 'mengusir' Kurapika dan Kuroro dengan halus.

"Ma-maaf…" mereka berdua terlihat menyesal dan menundukkan kepala agar tak jadi diusir.

Lalu…

"Peluru yang ditembakkan oleh pria bodoh yang mengaku sniper ulung itu, sebetulnya tidak menembus jantung. Ada sesuatu yang melindungi jantungku hingga aku tidak mati."

"'Sesuatu' apa itu?"

"Judgement Chain yang kamu tancapkan, itu yang melindungiku."

"Mustahil! Judgement Chain itu kuciptakan untuk membunuhmu bila kamu melanggar janji, bukan untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu!"

"Kamu, adalah orang yang mengendalikan Judgement Chain itu," ujar Kuroro sambil menunjuk Kurapika. "Kamulah sebetulnya yang ingin melindungiku dan tidak ingin aku mati, sehingga tanpa sadar, Judgement Chain yang berada pada tempat yang paling dekat dengan sasaran sniper itu untuk membunuhku, langsung bereaksi dan melindungi jantungku dengan cara menangkap peluru yang hendak menembus jantung, lalu mengeluarkannya sehingga tidak terjadi infeksi."

"Jadi, darah yang keluar waktu itu, bukan karena peluru telah menembus jantungmu? Tetapi karena kulitmu yang luka karena Judgement Chain tengah mengeluarkan peluru tersebut dari tubuhmu?"

Kuroro mengangguk.

"Semuanya sudah jelas, 'kan? Aku kemudian berpura-pura mati sehingga polisi percaya kalau aku sudah tiada. Dan pada saat aku hendak dikuburkan, aku keluar dari peti matiku tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, lalu mengambil pistol dari saku si sniper tolol itu dan membunuh mereka satu per satu," jelas Kuroro. "Kudengar pihak kepolisian lantas tetap menguburkan peti mati yang telah kosong itu dan mendeklarasikan kepada masyarakat bahwa aku telah mati, agar tidak terjadi keresahan. Padahal aku sudah pergi dan sama sekali belum mati."

"Berarti… makam yang kukunjungi waktu itu, bukan makammu, dong?"

"Yup! Orang sepintar kamu ternyata bisa kukelabui juga ya, Kurapika," Kuroro tersenyum nakal.

"KURORO JAHAT!" keluh Kurapika seraya memukuli lengan Kuroro.

* * *

"Jadi, sebentulnya Kuroro masih hidup?" tanya Senritsu pada suatu petang, ketika Kurapika selesai menceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

"Ya. Laki-laki itu memang penipu ulung. Dasar iblis!" cecar Kurapika.

Senritsu tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tanggapan polisi?"

"Polisi akhirnya tahu bahwa Kuroro adalah pemimpin dari Gen'ei Ryodan, dan tampaknya mereka terlalu takut untuk melanjutkan kasus ini."

"Dan yang paling penting, kulihat Kurapika sudah kembali bersemangat lagi."

Kurapika menoleh.

"Ma-masa' sih?"

"Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang sesungguhnya tercermin di wajah kita," jawab Senritsu. Lalu cewek bertubuh mungil itu melangkah pergi.

Kurapika terdiam. Sembari merasakan angin yang bertiup di balkon, ia memikirkan kata-kata Senritsu barusan, juga sambil memikirkan Kuroro.

Tanpa Kurapika ketahui, di ambang balkon pada sebuah kamar, seorang Kuroro Lucifer juga tengah memikirkan dirinya, yang entah kenapa harus menjadi orang yang paling dicintai sekaligus menjadi rival terberatnya…

* * *

_Akan kunyanyikan_

_Sebait lagu dari detak jantungku_

_Tercermin pada tetes darah_

_Bersumber dari nadi yang terkoyak_

_Pedang tumpul yang kugenggam_

_Kelopak mawar merah yang tercecer_

_Sewarna dengan darah di tanganmu_

_Maka_

_Kurangkai puisi dan simfoni_

_Kepada angin yang membelai lembut_

_Hingga ke ujung surga_

_Kugantungkan nyawaku_

_Pada darah dan detak jantung ini_

**_ the end _**

**

* * *

**

~ Note:

Hualow, minna-san!

Azumaya Miyuki (masih) di sini.

Fiuh~! Sebelum dan sesudahnya maafkan saya, dikarenakan update yang sangat-sangat terlambat! PR, tugas, dan segala macam hal yang berkaitan dengan dunia sekolah membuat energi saya terkuras. So, gomen ne'?

KPdS berakhir juga, yei~!

Moga-moga endingnya cocok dan sesuai dengan harapan minna-san.

Dan review-nya, dong… #dilempar api#

Sampai jumpa lagi ya, minna-san!

Sankyuu for everything, and sayonara!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


End file.
